Doentio
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Ele não sabia...Não sabia nem ao menos o porquê cometera tal atitude de possessividade doentia...afinal, desde quando o prudente Camus de aquário era...doentio?// ONESHOT, meu primeiro yaoi! MILOXCAMUS


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya é obra de Masami Kurumada, ou seja, eu sou uma das demais caras de pau que tomamos emprestado os douradinhos felizes para nosso bel prazer ;D

**Aviso a quem entrou no bonde de última hora e ainda quis dar tchauzinho na janelinha:** Fanfic YAOI, ou seja, menininhos felizes juntinhos, ou seja, relacionamento homosexual.

Ok, _isso_ é meu primeiro fic yaoi, ou seja, não deve estar

dentro dos padrões adorados pelos demais leitores...

Sendo assim eu peço que sejam gentis nas possíveis críticas,

Reviews são bem-vindos!

Boa leitura a todos!

**Pandora Solo.**

**

* * *

****Doentio (...)**

Basta!Agora sim, ele seria apenas _seu_ e de ninguém mais!

Nunca mais teria que ver olhares cheios de interesse caírem em seu escorpiano. Somente _seu._

_  
_Camus de aquário jamais havia perdido seu autocontrole invejável, contudo, no quesito "Milo de escorpião", nem mesmo a barra gélida aquariana podia se manter firme.

Em meio a uma 'eclosão' interna, Camus se deixou tomar pela irracionalidade, pela primeira vez em toda sua existência...

Afinal, era exigir demais que Milo fosse _somente dele_? Assim como ele pertencia em absoluto ao escorpião?

oOo

Manteve adormecido dentro de si todo o ciúme e insegurança que, por tantas e tantas vezes havia contido por seu, talvez, estúpido autocontrole, como uma bomba interna que rumava para uma irrevogável explosão.

Eis que um olhar faminto lançado por uma amazona qualquer fora o ápice para que a bomba interna estourasse.

Milo não tinha culpa alguma, era como um charme natural que atraia o olhar de diversas mulheres e homens para si. Seu jeito de falar, tão particular, juntamente com o sorriso maroto, sempre presente em seus lábios bem desenhados. Seu cheiro, seu rosto, seu corpo, seus olhos...o conjunto em si. Milo era irresistível, e ele, Camus, sabia disso melhor do que ninguém, afinal, o charmoso escorpiano o havia conquistado. Milo havia conseguido oque vários outros haviam tentado sem sucesso: penetrar na parede de gelo que envolvia o coração de aquário. Logo, ele pertencia a Camus e este pertencia somente a ele. Era justo e perfeitamente coerente.

Naquele dia, Camus chamou o escorpiano para jantar em sua casa. Era comum que Milo jantasse em aquário e por lá ficasse noite afora. Já namoravam a mais de um ano, afinal. Porém, Milo havia notado algo estranho em seu namorado, algo que ele não conseguia identificar. Camus era uma fortaleza, um cofre sem chave, até mesmo para escorpião, algumas vezes, aquário era inacessível.

- O que você tem, Camyu? Seu humor ficou mais gélido do que o costume ainda a pouco... Tem certeza que se sente bem?

Milo estava visivelmente preocupado, tinha pavor de sequer pensar em perder o aquariano, mesmo que tivesse certeza absoluta que este o amava.

- Nada Milo,_ non_se preocupe_ mon cher'_, acho que o calor grego não me fez muito bem hoje, só isso.- mentiu Camus.

- Hmm, tudo bem meu Pingüim francês, então nos vemos em breve em seu iglu.- Milo enlaçou o corpo esguio do amante e roubou-lhe um beijo leve. Rio ao receber o olhar gélido de desaprovação que o namorado lhe lançara ao ser chamado de "pingüim francês".

- Oito horas, _non _se atrase...- Aquário se desvencilhou dos braços fortes de escorpião, tomando rumo até sua morada, algumas casas acima.

- Tudo bem.- Milo olhou para seu relógio, conferiu que possuía ainda mais meia hora para tomar um bom banho.

oOo

Um enorme estrondo fez as servas da décima primeira casa zodiacal se assustarem. Camus havia arrebentado a maçaneta da porta de sua própria casa.

Adentrou o local de forma bruta, se dirigindo até o banheiro automaticamente. Retirou a roupa do corpo de imediato, lançando-se no chuveiro gelado acolhedor.

Permaneceu alguns instantes daquela forma. Estava transbordando de ciúme doentio, pela primeira vez. Não conseguia entender o porquê de se encontrar naquele estado. Justo ele, justo Camus.

Por _onde _raios estava sua racionalidade para ignorar aquilo?

O problema é que desta vez Milo havia correspondido o sorriso malicioso daquela amazona infeliz, mesmo que sem malicia, o ato em si de sorrir, automaticamente, fez o francês perder a cabeça. Aquilo havia cegado Camus, o colocado em estado de emergência. Se perdesse Milo, perderia sua vida. Sim, apesar de adorar a deusa protegida acima de tudo, já havia compreendido que o grego escorpiano ocupava um espaço maior que qualquer divindade em seu coração frio.

- Por que Milo...**Por que**? Será que eu não sou _suficiente_ para você? Será que precisa manter sempre todos os olhares e sorrisos voltados para si, **sempre**??? Não vê que isso me incomoda? Será que mesmo depois de um ano você ainda não me conhece bem o _suficiente_?

Deu um soco na parede de azulejos alvos com adornos azuis. Estava assustado consigo mesmo, com suas próprias atitudes. Desde quando era tão descontrolado?

Logo a raiva deu lugar a insegurança. Temia profundamente perder seu amado grego. Temia ser trocado por uma pessoa qualquer. Temia ser enganado. Não podia suportar a dor que sentia. Precisava botá-la para fora. Nem que a pobre parede tivesse receber mais golpes carregados de ódio.

oOo

- Hmm oito horas, como o combinado...

A figura imponente de um rapaz loiro e alto adentrava a casa de aquário. O perfume de suas longas madeixas louras atraia a atenção das servas que terminavam de servir o jantar na mesa.

- Boa noite senhoras, senhoritas! – O animado escorpiano cumprimentava as jovens.

- Boa noite senhor Milo...o senhor Camus já virá ao seu encontro...- Respondeu a mais jovem, virando o rosto em seguida ao se deparar com o belíssimo par de olhos azuis claros do grego a fitando bondosamente.

- Ah sim, obrigado!- Milo se dirigia até as bandejas de prata encima da grande mesa, abrindo algumas tampas para verificar qual seria a refeição da noite.- Hmm hmm... O cheiro disso está muito bom, oque é?

O olhar curioso de Milo encontrou o da serva loura que terminava de servir o banquete.

- Bem...são batatas douradas ao molho de quatro queijos...é um dos acompanhamentos do jantar de hoje.- Respondeu a jovem procurando ser o mais discreta possí carregava uma bandeja que parecia estar pesada.

Milo agradeceu a informação, voltando o olhar para o corredor que rumava ao quarto de Camus e o banheiro de hóspedes. Sabia que seu francês era vaidoso e deveria estar se arrumando até ficar impecável.

- Ops!...- Após servir a bandeja na mesa, a jovem serva, inconscientemente, havia enroscado um dos pés em uma das cadeiras da mesa, sem notar.

Acabando por levar um belo tropeção.

Sem intenção, o corpo foi lançado contra o do grego, sendo amparada pelo forte peitoral.

Abobado, Milo apoiou a moça corada.A tomando nos braços afim de ajudá-la a se recompor.

Nesse mesmo instante um certo aquariano havia aparecido pelo mesmo corredor em que, instantes antes, o grego observava atento.

A cena não podia ter sido pior. Quando enfim o aquariano conseguira se controlar, eis que presencia aquele tipo de cena, e o pior, dentro de sua própria casa.

Não queria saber se tinha sido um acidente, pouco lhe importava. A questão era que Milo, _seu Milo_, estava rindo feito bobo com uma das servas da casa em seus braços, ambos encabulados. Mais precisamente ela estava _estirada_ em seu peitoral.

Deu meia volta e tomou rumo até seu quarto, fechando a porta com um baque surdo atrás de si.

Milo, após soltar com cuidado a serva atrapalhada, fora correndo até o quarto do namorado. Bateu na porta e chamou por Camus, porém, este não estava mais ali. Ou melhor, seu corpo estava, mas sua mente vagava longe. O pouco de racionalidade que tinha conseguido reassumir havia o abandonado de vez.

Apenas uma coisa rodava em seus pensamentos perturbados:

Milo seria _somente seu._

oOo

Dez minutos se passaram...

Milo ainda insistia em bater na porta pesada de madeira escura a sua frente.

Nunca havia presenciado um ataque de ciúme do namorado, por isso, não entendia em absoluto oque Camus tinha.

Supunha vagamente que a cena com a serva havia o incomodado, porém o francês era alguém de suma inteligência, e era mais óbvio que somar dois mais dois o fato que havia ocorrido. Foi um acidente. Ou Camus seria idiota o suficiente pra pensar que Milo ia ter um _caso_ com uma de suas servas bem dentro da casa de aquário?

- _Camyu,_ por favor...Estou preocupado meu amor, oque houve? Não está bem?... Por favor, estou com fome! Abra essa porta...Não me faça abri-la _a força_.

Milo não era paciente, Camus sabia muito bem disso...

Mas alguns minutos de espera e logo a porta do quarto de aquário não se encontrava mais fechada.

- Desculpe...amanhã chamo um chaveiro...- Um tanto sem graça, Milo adentrou o quarto do namorado, o encontrando sentado na cama de casal confortável.

Camus não movera um músculo. Nem piscar os olhos piscava.

- Camus? O que foi? Fala comigo!

O escorpiano, ao perceber que o francês parecia estar em estado de choque, se ajoelha perante o mesmo, o envolvendo nos braços com vigor, procurando sacudi-lo.

O que raios Camus tinha?

Milo jamais o tinha visto daquela forma...

Era _assustador_.

Quando o grego, agora desesperado, soltou um soluço nervoso, Camus enfim reagiu, fixando seus olhos azuis e profundos no companheiro.

- Camus! Finalmente! Não faça mais isso, eu pensei que tinha tido um treco, eu tive medo, eu..._Camyu_, eu te amo tanto...Não brinque mais assim comigo...- Milo explodia em palavras em um tom mais alto, não conseguia controlar a angústia e preocupação presentes em na voz.

Porém o aquariano nada disse, levantou-se rispidamente, se livrando do amante com um safanão.

Aquele era _mesmo_...Camus?

Milo lançou-lhe um olhar confuso, não conseguia assimilar o que estava acontecendo com o namorado.

- Quando vai aprender que você pertence somente a_ mim_? Quando vai se tocar de que suas atitudes, seus sorrisos para os outros _me _incomodam? Você _me_ pertence Milo. _Somente_ a **MIM**!

Os olhos de escorpião se encontravam arregalados, os lábios entreabertos eram cobertos por uma de suas mãos. Jamais havia visto os olhos de seu amado francês ferver de ódio daquela forma. Nem mesmo quando Camus lutava, nem mesmo fitando seu oponente...

Porque estava o encarando daquela forma doentia? _Onde_ o racional e pacífico Camus estava?

Pela primeira vez Milo sentiu medo do aquariano.

- Eu...bem, Camus, eu não sei o que está havendo, eu sempre fui seu. Eu não sabia que era tão..._ciumento_- Procurou escolher bem as palavras, não queria que servissem de combustível para alimentar ainda mais o ódio presente no olhar do namorado.

Inesperadamente, Camus abaixa a cabeça, fazendo com que seus longos fios ruivos ocultassem seu rosto delicado. Outrora alvo, agora rosado de raiva.

Respirava curtamente, mantendo os punhos cerrados. Como se estivesse buscando por si mesmo. As pupilas dilatadas.

_Camus cadê você_? - Se indagava mentalmente.

Preocupado com o estado do amante, Milo se aproximou dele, o envolvendo carinhosamente nos braços fortes. Queria ajudar de alguma forma a reverter aquela situação bizarra.

Repentinamente um soco cruel atinge o estomago do escorpiano. Tão inesperado, tão potente, que acertou em cheio com força total o _alvo fácil._

Sem conseguir compreender mais nada, Milo dobra os joelhos, sentindo-se tomado por uma dor violenta em seu abdômen.

Fechou os olhos com força, levando as duas mãos até a região dolorida. Soltando um gemido de dor, sentiu um filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto dos lábios carnudos.

- Camus..._por que_?- Questionou fracamente.

Porém não obteve resposta alguma. Sentiu os cabelos sendo puxados bruscamente, o fazendo cair pra trás.

O que raios o aquariano pretendia?

Ao fitar o corpo do amante no chão, Aquário se posicionou defronte ao mesmo. Havia concentrado seu cosmo de forma assustadora. Estivera fazendo isso desde que sua bomba interna se estourara. Aos poucos, inconscientemente...

Levantou somente um dos braços, mirando-o para o amante. O olhar perdido, como se estivesse agindo por comando de alguém. Um robô seria menos bizarro que ele.

Ao sentir a temperatura do quarto despencar de forma assustadora, Milo abriu os olhos, encarando Camus em uma posição conhecida. Tudo indicara que _aquele_ golpe seria lançado, menos o fato de que a vítima seria ele, Milo, o namorado de Camus.

Sem pestanejar, o aquariano dá sua última sentença.

- Freezin Coffin (...)

O pavor que tomou conta do escorpião foi o suficiente para imobilizá-lo. Não ia desviar, não ia resistir. _Seu _Camus jamais o atacaria.

Aquilo que estava acontecendo não era real, não _podia_ ser.

Logo o golpe congelante de aquário envolve o corpo do amante por completo, criando uma espécie de barreira de gelo em torno dele.

Milo havia sido preso dentro de um esquife de gelo eterno. E lá ficaria para sempre.

Vivo...

Somente os olhos azuis e gélidos poderiam contempla-lo...

Como _deveria_ ser, como _deveria ter sido_...

Após aplicar o golpe em sua potência total, Camus se vê de joelhos no chão. Bem defronte a _bela _estrutura de gelo.

O que havia feito? Ele não sabia...

Por que havia feito? A resposta não existia...

Era isso que queria? Manter seu Milo em um caixão de gelo para que somente seus orbes pudessem mirá-lo eternamente?

Como ficaria sem as noites quentes em que era envolvido nos braços possessivos de seu amante?Sem os beijos cálidos e ardentes, cheios de amor e cumplicidade, as vezes selvagens, as vezes carinhosos, inocentes...

Será mesmo que apenas contemplar o rosto mórbido do loiro sepultado em sua frente, era o suficiente para ele?

Conseguiria Camus sobreviver sem o sorriso malicioso do mais do que amado Milo?

Ele não sabia...Não sabia nem ao menos o porquê cometera tal atitude de possessividade doentia...afinal, desde quando o prudente Camus de aquário era...doentio?

- _Je t'ame...mon amour..._

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Ok ok, após a leitura eu espero que ninguém queira me

prender dentro de um esquife de gelo também! kkkkkkkkk'

Prometo que se tiver próxima vez eu modero na maldade!Rs (a)'


End file.
